familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Floyd County, Iowa
Floyd County is a county located in the U.S. state of Iowa. As of the 2010 census, the population was 16,303. The county seat is Charles City. History Floyd County was established in 1854 and was named for Sgt. Charles Floyd of the Lewis and Clark Expedition, who died in 1804 near what is now Sioux City, Iowa, and who was the only member thereof to die on the Expedition. The first school in the county was taught at Nora Springs in 1854.History of Floyd County Iowa, Chicago, Interstate Publishing Co., 1882, p. 579 The second was opened at Charles City, the third at Floyd. Twelve years later there were 54 schools in the county, in September, 1875, there were 100 school-houses in Floyd County. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (0.1%) is water. Major highways * U.S. Highway 18 * U.S. Highway 218 * Iowa Highway 14 * Iowa Highway 27 Adjacent counties *Mitchell County (north) *Chickasaw County (east) *Butler County (south) *Cerro Gordo County (west) *Howard County (northeast) *Bremer County (southeast) *Franklin County (southwest) Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} 2010 census The 2010 census recorded a population of 16,303 in the county, with a population density of . There were 7,526 housing units, of which 6,886 were occupied. 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 16,900 people, 6,828 households, and 4,711 families residing in the county. The population density was 34 people per square mile (13/km²). There were 7,317 housing units at an average density of 15 per square mile (6/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 98.11% White, 0.23% Black or African American, 0.09% Native American, 0.43% Asian, 0.09% Pacific Islander, 0.44% from other races, and 0.60% from two or more races. 1.31% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 6,828 households out of which 30.50% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 57.70% were married couples living together, 7.70% had a female householder with no husband present, and 31.00% were non-families. 28.00% of all households were made up of individuals and 14.60% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.40 and the average family size was 2.92. In the county the population was spread out with 25.10% under the age of 18, 7.00% from 18 to 24, 24.40% from 25 to 44, 24.20% from 45 to 64, and 19.20% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 40 years. For every 100 females there were 93.50 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 90.40 males. The median income for a household in the county was $35,237, and the median income for a family was $41,133. Males had a median income of $30,285 versus $20,867 for females. The per capita income for the county was $17,091. About 6.50% of families and 9.30% of the population were below the poverty line, including 13.00% of those under age 18 and 5.70% of those age 65 or over. Communities Cities *Charles City *Colwell *Floyd *Marble Rock *Nora Springs *Rockford *Rudd Unincorporated communities * Powersville * Midway * Roseville Townships Floyd County is divided into twelve townships: * Cedar * Floyd * Niles * Pleasant Grove * Riverton * Rock Grove * Rockford * Rudd * Saint Charles * Scott * Ulster * Union Population ranking The population ranking of the following table is based on the 2010 census of Floyd County.http://www.census.gov/2010census/ † county seat See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Floyd County, Iowa *The Floyd County Court House, completed in 1940, is listed on the National Register of Historic Places. References External links *Official Floyd County website *Floyd County Museum Category:Floyd County, Iowa Category:1851 establishments in Iowa Category:Settlements established in 1851